Strawberry Pie
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Just a little one shot I came up with. Really have no summary to describe this one so I say just go read the story, lol. Also, you can consider it AU because Ace and Luffy are living with Garp... Soo, yeah, lol. Anyway, just go read it! :D


Soo.. Yeah... This is something completely random, lol. I got the idea when I was eating strawberry pie... :P I was going to make this into one big sexually sinful fanfiction but decided it worked better like I have written it... So, hopefully ya'll enjoy!

Implied pairing: Ace/Luffy

Warnings: Overly lusty feelings of incest. XD Doesn't have anything **too** bad in it but, it hints around what Ace feels for his brother. :P It IS incest soo, if you don't like that, turn away, go back, don't read!

Probably not safe from grammar errors but at this point, ya'll should expect that by now, lmao.

* * *

"Come on Ace, just one bite!" Pleaded a fourteen year old Monkey D. Luffy, who was currently drooling as his eyes lingered on the freshly baked strawberry pie placed upon the kitchen table, and Luffy began to drool the longer he stared at the enticing dessert.

A seventeen year old Portgas D. Ace glanced between his brother and the deliciously smelling pie, resisting the strong urge to drool as well and dig in. It wasn't like him to turn down food, and believe Ace when he says he doesn't want to turn down this opportunity… He just knows the punishment to follow if they ruin this perfectly baked pie and today, Ace really doesn't want to deal with that.

"No, Luffy, Gramps will kill us if we touch it. Just wait until dinner…" Ace said, pushing his own cravings aside, in hopes of keeping Luffy under control at least until dinner.

"But Makino **always** bakes yummy desserts!" Luffy retorted as he reached out toward the strawberry pie.

Ace was quick to slap his hand away though. "Luffy, if you're that hungry, find something from the fridge. Gramps told us not to touch the pie until dinner."

"But Gramps isn't here!" Luffy tried to reason, beginning to pout.

Ace sighed, glancing back down to the treat that was not only a tease to Luffy, but himself as well, and he couldn't resist the urge to lick his lips. "Yeah… But…" He trailed off, looking back to Luffy.

Luffy was no longer paying attention though, and instead successfully grabbed the pie and began to dig into it, grabbing a fist full of strawberries, filling and crust, shoving it all in his mouth.

Ace's eyes widened and he gasped."LUFFY!"

Luffy had no guilt or regret though and only grinned brightly up at his older brother, with strawberry filling smeared across a good portion of his face. "It's delicious!"

Ace frowned, thinking more of the consequences to come later rather than indulging in the act.

"Come on Ace, have some!" Luffy encouraged, holding out another handful of the pie and in the process, dropping some of it on the floor.

"Oh no, I'm not getting in trouble for your ac-"

Ace didn't get the chance to finish when Luffy had shoved what could be considered a piece of the pie in the older's mouth.

Ace had no choice but to swallow as Luffy retracted his hand.

"See? It's worth the punishment, isn't it Oniisan?" Luffy asked, and giggled at Ace's surprised expression.

Ace huffed in defeat. Well, there was no going back now and he supposed they've both gotten use to Garp's beatings that _one_ more time wouldn't hurt.

"Luffy, I swear… You are the most persuasive person I have ever met." Ace stated and then smiled as he reached over for more of the pie.

Luffy grinned widely, saying nothing as he continued to stuff his face.

It only took a couple of minutes – if that – until the strawberry pie was gone and there was nothing left. Luffy stared down at the empty pan, frowning. "I wish there was more…" He grumbled.

"Yeah… We'll just have to wait until Makino brings another over." Ace said with a shrug of his shoulders as he began to lick his fingers.

Luffy turned his attention to the older boy, raising an eyebrow as he observed Ace's actions. Then, an idea struck and he grinned in a somewhat devious matter.

Ace was absent minded to Luffy, until the boy leaned over close to him and began to lick the remnants of pie off of Ace's face.

Ace froze in place, glancing down to his little brother. "W-what are you doing?" He managed to ask, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Ace is delicious!" Luffy said without second thought and continued at his job at hand.

Ace blushed deeply. _"Oh Luffy… If only you knew how that sounds…"_ Ace thought to himself, which of course didn't help the situation. There's no denying (least not to himself because he has hidden it well around everyone else), that he has this attraction to Luffy – especially now that the boy's entered his teenage years and everything's becoming more developed, more noticeable and alluring…

Ace has to remind himself on a regular basis that Luffy's just fourteen, therefore not ready for the things Ace longs to do with him and that's the only thing that keeps him in check.

However, that's proving difficult as Luffy's tongue sweeps over Ace's lips and a soft moan leaves Ace before he can give it a second thought.

Ace takes a step back away from Luffy, leaving the boy in a state of confusion.

Ace cleared his throat, and tried to shake his inappropriate thoughts away. "I don't think you should be doing that Lu."

"Why?" Luffy questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"B-because, uh…" Ace trailed off, choking on his own words. What could he say? He couldn't just come out and say that oh, it made him want to bend Luffy over the table and have his way with him right then and there, no. "Um…"

"You can do the same to me, so it's fair." Curse Luffy's simple logic… Logic that was of his own creation but very effective in many ways, such as adding to the images playing in Ace's mind right this very second and aided in the tightening of his short.

"_I would like to do more than that…"_ Ace nearly said, before catching himself. "Luffy, it's not a-"

"What the hell?!" Came an older gruff voice from behind Ace and without needing to turn around, Ace could tell who it was. That and the suddenly terrified look on Luffy's face gave it all away.

"I thought I told you brats not to touch that pie until dinner and now look, what's left is smeared on your faces and the floor!" Garp roared and Luffy flinched.

Ace however, couldn't be more relieved that Garp had came back home when he did. He'd rather take an ass kicking any day than have to explain his fantasies to the ever so innocent brother who's in them!

"Sorry Jiiji!" Luffy exclaimed, however the apology fell on deaf ears when Garp raised a fists.

Ace just so happened to look behind him in time to see, and dodge before Garp could land a successful hit.

"Luffy, run!" Was all Ace said, and Luffy darted past Garp, to the front door and the only exit out of here. Ace followed behind him and during their escape, all was normal and right in the world again.

Ace wasn't thinking perverted things he shouldn't be about his brother, Luffy wasn't trying to lick him and invoking such thoughts in the first place and there was no innocent charm there to easily mistake for something more sinister. And, Ace's dilemma in his pants went away just as soon as it started, thanks to the fear that would replace anything – even lust – when Garp was around.

Now, there was just running to avoid the inevitable punishment of Garp's 'Fists of Love'; a routinely thing Ace and Luffy has long gotten use to but a normal thing for them nonetheless.

* * *

Haha, I just love how Garp comes in and interrupts it all!

But, let me know what you think. :D


End file.
